


Когда молчит совесть

by Rashiro



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Enemies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Поступай как знаешь, Тигрица.
Relationships: Tai Lung/Tigress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Когда молчит совесть

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.

У Тай Лунга большие сильные лапы, Тигрица сравнивает их со своими и бьёт от бессилия в стену. Ей до него далеко.

У Тай Лунга непобедимый дух, Тигрица не знает, что ей сделать такого, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть сравняться с ним — не то что перегнать и возвыситься.

У Тай Лунга гордыня, бешеный характер и желание идти только вперёд, невзирая ни на что. Стать лучшим, стать воином Дракона. Тигрица видит сходство, но и тут понимает, что проиграла, даже не начав битву.

Когда Тигрица встречается с ним один на один в реальной схватке, она знает: победы не видать, — но не выдаёт этого ни вздохом, ни взглядом. Подбадривает товарищей и бьётся, не щадя себя. С Тай Лунгом нельзя расслабляться, нельзя считать себя слабее его. Нужно смотреть глаза в глаза, не опускать взгляд ни на секунду. Тигрица оглядывается назад, защищая тех, кто ей близок. Поэтому и проигрывает.

Тай Лунг идёт вперёд, Тигрица спешит следом, но понимает, что отстаёт. Ей не хватает силы, твёрдости духа, умений. Знаний — она сама не знает чего именно, а спросить вроде и не у кого. Мастер Шифу посмотрит недоумённо, товарищи поддержат, но совет вряд ли дадут.

Нужно справляться самой или же искать ответы у того, за кем она гонится.

Тай Лунгу не нужны глупые вопросы, Тай Лунгу не нужна Тигрица — она лишь помеха на его пути. Тай Лунг убирает с него всех: её саму, Неистовую Пятёрку, мастера Шифу. Всех, кроме По.

По, который тоже не может дать внятного совета, как догнать Тай Лунга. «Верь в себя». Но Тигрица и так верит, не сомневается и старается изо всех сил. Вот только теперь проверить себя схваткой возможности нет.

Тай Лунга снова хотят заточить в Чор Гом — еле живого, побеждённого, ведь однажды враг — всегда враг, и даже на грани смерти Тай Лунг страшит жителей долины. Но Тигрица забирает и прячет Тай Лунга от всех, выхаживает его, ловит его же непонимающие взгляды. «Зачем? Зачем тебе это? — шипит Тай Лунг. — Оставь меня». Тигрица хмурится и молчит — ей нечего ответить.

Мастер Шифу и Пятёрка наверняка знают правду, но тоже молчат, ни о чём не спрашивают, а Тигрица никому не готова поведать свой секрет, ведь она поступила наперекор своим же убеждениям. И не считает, что сделала что-то не так.

Тай Лунг ей нужен, как не нужен никто на свете.

Сейчас он выглядит неправильно: слабым, беззащитным во всех этих бинтах. Кажется, даже шерсть стала бледнее, а глаза погасли. Тигрица — воин, она знает лишь основы медицины — может подлатать тело, но не излечить дух. Тай Лунг нужен ей прежним, но как вернуть его, она не знает.

Она хочет сразиться с Тай Лунгом ещё раз — и на этот раз победить, но для этого ей нужно вдохнуть в него жизнь. Совесть молчит.

«Поступай как знаешь, Тигрица».

И она знает, что в этот раз уже ни перед чем не остановится.


End file.
